Two Dreams
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: Sasuke once had two dreams, one grows stronger but the other lingers
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

**I do not own the song Shattered Dreams by Johnny hates Jazz as well as Naruto all I ask is that you please ignore the words, but think more of the feeling behind them…**

**Two dreams…**

There was a time when a youth named Sasuke Uchiha had two dreams after his family was killed. It was a brief time in which he which he had the two. And slowly as he got to know them one dream began to fight the other.

Especially because of them…his brother…and his friend…

**So much for your promises  
They died the day you let me go  
Caught up in a web of lies  
But it was just too late to know**

His first dream that he had, was to avenge his family's deaths. He loved his mother, his father, everybody in his family with all his heart.

But when he had come home that night…his world was shattered to pieces. His older brother…his older brother had killed them all.

Why did you do it Itachi?

Why did you kill Mother?

Why did you kill Father?

Why did you make me hate you? Why did you make me want to kill you? You were my idol, my hero! I wanted to be like you! So why did you do it big brother? Why?

**I thought it was you  
Who would stand by my side**

The pity was next, all that pity he couldn't handle as a result of what his brother had done. He had stalked off in a fit of temper, desiring to be alone. Needing to distance himself from thos ewho would care about him in case Itachi came back.

Still, that's when the blonde started making himself known to him. He was determined to beat me? Why me?**  
****  
And now you've given me, given me  
Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams  
Feel like I could run away, run away  
From this empty heart**

He graduated from the ninja academy, cold and lifeless as he should be. He can't create any bonds after all. But why is it that even though he does not show it, when he finds one of his teammates is the soon to be blonde, why does he want to smile?

Hey you better not drag me down dobe…

You said you'd die for me 

His meeting with his teammates and new sensei Kakashi is interesting. He asks what his dreams are as well as the others. He of course tells him that he wishes to kill a certain someone.

Once again he fights the urge to smile as the blonde one, he now knows as Naruto, speaks up and yells that his dream is to become Hokage. 

Woke up to reality  
And found the future not so bright  
I dreamt the impossible  
That maybe things could work out right 

He is stunned as Sakura and Kakashi tell him of the battle naruto did to protect his comatose form against Haku. The blonde dobe had did all that? To save him? He wants to say thank you, but does not. Instead for some odd reason he finds himself challenging his teammate to be stronger.

You wish you could beat me!

I thought it was you  
Who would do me no wrong 

The beginning of the Chuunin exams maybe is when his second dream started. Watching Naruto fight off that giant snake without any fear was incredible. He inspired him to be stronger! Is it possible for the dead last to do that?

He began to dream of a strong friendship with the blonde haired youth. One where the two fought side by side accomplishing everything together, like he had once imagined he and Itachi would when he was a child. But that's also when he was cursed…

My will power will help me fight the seal off?

And now you've given me, given me  
Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams  
Feel like I could run away, run away  
From this empty heart 

It's now the second half of the exams and the Sound and Sand is invading his home. He is sent to chase after Gaara, and the blonde follows him. But as he tells his new found friend to run, he is surprised as the blonde does not.

Especially after watching how close he comes to dying at the hands of the Sand ninja.

From this empty heart 

When did you get strong Naruto? How did you learn how to summon? Why is it you could beat Gaara and I could not? Am I not supposed to be stronger then you? Am I not supposed to be the best and have you fight by my side?

I thought it was you who you'd die for love 

He struggles now with his dreams they fight for control in his mind. Before the second half of the exam his brother had come and used his weapon on him. That eye…it hurt.

How it hurt…he remembers the pain…

But as he watches the dobe approaching, he remembers the happiness as well.

So why does the pain of loss linger in the back of his mind?

And now you've given me, given me  
Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams  
Feel like I could run away, run away  
From this empty heart 

He left Konoha…

That pain and the loss he was feeling wa soverwhelming those brief moments of happiness he had felt with his friend. His closest friend…that dobe…Naruto.

Now he faces him in the Valley of the end…he is unconcious…he is vulnerable.

He walks away…

Oh no no no - you said you'd die for me  
Oh oh, oh oh, die for me  
So much for your promises 

Sasuke Uchiha once had two dreams…

One is stronger now inside him, but the other lingers…

_"**When I am with you I wonder…is this what it means to have a brother?**_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

This came to me as I finally watched the episode where Sasuke returns to the scene this week...

I know not many probably saw what I did. Still I hope you all like it. Consider this something of a sequel to Two Dreams the song is from another anime called Rayearth and it is called Lullaby.

**This is NOT a crossover!** As with Two Dreams I ask you to ignore the lyrics but to think of the meaning behind them.

_Sasuke's thoughts and memories_

The views of others except Naruto

**The Song**

**_Naruto_**

**_Sasuke_**

**Lullaby**

_Sasuke Uchiha has two dreams. Both are still there, but one is dying slowly as the other grows stronger. Yet it lingers as it fights._

**You are like the fast wind,**

**That sweeps across the surface of the ocean,**

_Memories hit him as one from Konoha approaches speaking of bonds that...that the brother he longs for fights so desperately to keep._

"It is true I was sent to kill you. But Naruto and Sakura spoke to me of bonds and their desire to keep the ones they have with you! I will fight! I will fight to support that dream! The newcomer known only as Sai stated as he held his sword out against him.

**And all the dreams you have always taken care of,**

**By infinite rays of the sun.**

_An explosion, Sakura runs out. Still with that same feisty nature, he remembers barely from so long ago. He calls her name, she turns._

"S..Sasuke-kun"

_He sees the hope, and the desire that still resides in her heart after all these years. It is not the same fangirl crush he remembers. It is of a young woman who has grown into her own, for he also sees unlike before. A willingness to beat the shit out of him now, rather then defend him as she has done long ago._

**And now as I see you,**

**Your back is turned to me but you are reaching**

**Pointing towards the future**

**Both your wings are broken,**

**So why do you hide all your pain?**

_Naruto is rushing out now. That same ridiculous desire for orange still in his clothing, a part of him is glad that Naruto has grown some sense and ditched all orange. As before he calls out his name..._

_Blue eyes meet dark and narrow in anger._

_He can not blame him._

_"**Why? Tell me...if bonds no longer mean anything you. Then why? Why didn't you kill me back then! Sasuke!"**_

_The fact that the blonde remembers as fiercely as he does, a part of him grows hopeful and strong._

_It is squashed by the other though. His voice comes out cold...harsh...alone._

_"**I spared you, because at the time I chose not to follow my brother's path."**_

_Someone else has come out now. An older man who is not Kakashi-sensei, admittedly he is curious and wonders why the man is there. But to be honest he does not care. The ones that count are staring at him hurting that he will not come home._

**Softly, let me wipe away your tears,**

**Softly, let me hold you in my arms,**

**Softly, let me comfort you,**

**Because I want to see you in your glory.**

_He leaps down to shock them at how strong he has become and to remind them that he will fight. Even though he hopes they do not._

_"**Rather then come after me, should you not be training."** He states with finality as he withdraws his sword. The threat clear and intended as the others move for that split second chance to stop him from hurting Naruto. **"After all you wish to become Hokage."**_

**I'll give you, I'll give you,**

**If you choose to lay your head down,**

**All the dreams that you dream will live on,**

**I'll give you, I'll give you****,**

_As if he would. He could not hurt the one, whose words have kept him sane all this time. Whose words have given him something akin to hope, that he was not alone. For he still remembers as well... a confession from that day_

_But this new one, the one that hits hard making him strike out of a need to get away. He is glad the other is here to prevent him from hurting his most precious friend as he prevents something else from within happening. He knows of his friend's secret, could not believe it, yet he fights to do something about it._

_He squashes the Kyuubi before it can take control for now._

**If you hold a heart that's true now,**

**Your love will return back to you,**

**I'll give you my love Lullaby!**

_He flees along with Orichamaru and Kabuto. Both men scolding him for the actions he has done, he says nothing and remains silent. For those words the blonde had told him bothered him._

_"**Can one become Hokage, when he can not even bring back his friend? Eh Sasuke?" **_

_Sasuke Uchiha has two dreams. One is weakening as the other lingers._


End file.
